


a weakness for blonde spitfires

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collar, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: He's fucked, two devils on his shoulders sending such wicked looks his way.Their touches burn like hellfire.
Relationships: Maria/James Sunderland/Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 11





	a weakness for blonde spitfires

**Author's Note:**

> James, sweetie, I can't help but want to be so mean to you.

She pulls his leash harder, the leather of the collar biting into his throat. Still he pushes himself against it, the pain stinging his skin feels like punishment for his disobedience and like immediate forgiveness he grants himself. 

James pushes away the thought in his mind, letting the desperation to cum haze his every action. He's in a trance, knees spreading wider for Maria to thrust her cock in deeper, his own hips using that force to sink himself deep into Leon. 

Even Leon's orders to slow down go ignored with James' hands heavy on Leon's wrists. On and on he thrusts, Leon's hole clenching around his cock, Maria pulling the leash back even tighter as he spears himself on her.

Selfish.  _ Selfish _ .  _ "Selfish." _

He doesn't know who says it, spat out like a curse, but the guilty pleasure leads him into climax, a low moan escaping from his throat, his hips stuttering as he fills Leon up with his seed.

He can feel the disdain from Maria's stare burn his back as Leon breathlessly laughs as he mocks him.

"At least he didn't call me Mary this time." Leon grins, his teeth sharp and intimidating in the dim light and then laughs again as he feels James spurt one last time.

"You spoil him," Maria says as she pulls out, making James wince at the emptiness. 

"As if you don't. Who carries a strap around in this place anyways?" Maria shoves James back, making him stumble onto the ground before she straddles Leon's hips to sink down on his cock.

"Shut up or I'll use it on you later." 

"You say it like I wouldn't like that."

Maria doesn't bother to argue. James watches on as he ends up kneeling on the floor before them. He doesn't care to move or look away. 


End file.
